


Distance

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Distance

Since Bruce left, Clint has been helping Natasha heal. He always had feelings for her. But then Bruce comes back and him and Nat get together. Steve unable to watch Clint get hurt partners with him and aska for his help in the search for Bucky hoping it will distract him.


End file.
